


desperate measures, i guess

by orphan_account



Series: "might as well, since we're already here" [1]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: //angels and demons are assigned to people and their job is to just make the human a decent person.





	desperate measures, i guess

The stars looked brighter, wait… He thinks those are streets lamps; he’s lying on the ground. Everything is screaming. 

\--

Was this the guy? A curly-haired boy turned to the taller brunet. He tilted his head to get a better look at the human sprawled on the floor.

Ted snorts, out of everyone on this planet, he got the most pathetic human being assigned to him (along with an incompetent angel). This is what he gets for clicking on the first gig he saw on an unreliable website. 

“Yep, that’s him.” 

\--

Sam thinks if he moves any of his limbs, every body part would scream. He honestly just wanted to go home, but some god decided to make his life absolute hell and have somebody go beat him up.

He needs his fucking weed, please. He just wants to go back to his dorm and smoke a bowl.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where i'll be going with this.


End file.
